ABSTRACT - CORE A The Administrative Core (Core A) provides administrative and secretarial support and fiscal oversight for the entire Program, including the four Projects and Scientific Cores B, C, and D. In addition the Administrative Core promotes interactions among individual research projects and Cores to enhance the effectiveness of the Program, and achieve its overall aims. The Core coordinates Program-wide meetings and exchange of information as well as manages reviews of the Program by Internal and External Advisory Boards. Core A also provides biostatistical support. The Biostatistics portion of Core A performs statistical analyses, including standard comparison methods and modeling support of biomarker studies, and aids Project Leaders in interpreting, integrating, and sharing data and results from the analyses.